MTA Powerrun 77
The MTA Powerrun 77 is a boat in Just Cause 2. Description It is the only purely water-based vehicle in the Black Market and the equivalent of the Bald Eagle Persuader from the original Just Cause. At the last upgrade level it has a rocket launcher in addition to the machine guns. Unfortunately, the elevation of the weapons is limited to about only 15 degrees above horizon. However, the range is so great, that this is not a problem for most structures on the Offshore Gas Rigs in Panau. Only the drilling rig, the SAM installation and the generator are out of range. The Powerrun seems to resemble your average American top-fuel drag boat, with its huge supercharged V8 engine, enclosed cockpit and sleek design. As the new armed Agency speedboat, this is the successor to the Bald Eagle Persuader, albeit slower and with one less rocket pod. No matter what color the boat is, the rear will always be red, similar to the red stripes on the Rowlinson K22. It can only spawn in black in free roam but in various races and two Roaches missions it spawns in other colors (red and yellow). Performance The speed and handling of the Powerrun are nerve-wracking even when not fully upgraded. The armor at level 6 is good enough to withstand a collision with a boat, which would knock you up into the air, flipping and plunge down under the water, where the boat will still run and pull you back to the surface, as if nothing ever happened. It's still possible to flip the boat, so try not to crash. This boat can drive under water briefly if you stop too suddenly from maximum speed. After emerging from the water, the boat will usually leap through the air. This boat is good for all kinds of water-based antics: Ramping over small sand-bars; performing flips; shooting boats and having fun just fooling around in the waters of Panau. It can also be made into a (very temporary) submarine if you collide with a boat and survive, assuming you go under the water. When going full speed then breaking as hard as possible you can force the boat down underwater. If you're lucky, you can propel yourself out the water after. The best results to see this are at the level 6 upgrade in the Black Market, but it doesn't work every time. Locations The ones that appear outside the Black Market are always at the same upgrade level as your Black Market version. *In the Black Market, priced at $30,000. *2 at the Unnamed island at X:20400; Y:31100. This is the only known place where they spawn. *A red and yellow variant for the Roaches sidemissions Smugglers do Run and Stop the Press. The one in the Stop the Press does not have a rocket launcher, even if the player has fully upgraded the vehicle. *A red race variant is provided for the race Pulau Naga Powerboat Challenge at X:15730; Y:27630. *Another red variant is provided for the race Ramai Rakyat Island Run at X:9090; Y:18335. These two are unique in that they are not black. The Roaches version still retains some black from the Agency version. Trivia *There is a boat with a similar name in Just Cause 3, called the CS Powerrun 77. *This vehicle is a successor to the Bald Eagle Persuader from Just Cause (1), and predecessor to the Loochador in Just Cause 3. *This is the only boat in the game which has guns which can be controlled by the driver, unless you count the Agency Hovercraft as a boat. Gallery MTA Powerrun 77.png|Usual Black Market version. Smugglers do Run - MTA Powerrun 77.png|In the mission Smugglers do Run. MTA Powerrun 77 (uniqe red).png|In the "Ramai Rakyat Island Run" Race. Roaches MTA Powerrun 77.JPG|The Roaches version. Roaches MTA Powerrun 77 (2).JPG|The rocket launcher and machine guns. Note this is the only time you will find such a version unless you upgrade your Agency version to level 6 in the Blacj Market. Journalist's Winstons Amen 69 Stop the Press (2).JPG|At the Unnamed island at X:20400; Y:31100. Journalist's Winstons Amen 69 Stop the Press (3).JPG|On the right. You can just see the tip of it. Journalist's Winstons Amen 69 Stop the Press.JPG|On the right. MTA Powerrun 77 (race).JPG|The one in "Ramai Rakyat Island Run". MTA Powerrun 77 (race) (2).JPG|The one in "Pulau Naga Powerboat Challenge". MTA Powerrun 77 (roaches and agency versions with a markation glitch).JPG|A Roaches one and a Agency one at the unnamed island. Notice the Agency one has the same Roaches markings. This probably means that all MTA Powerrun 77 that spawn during that mission get those markings. Flying MTA Powerrun 77.jpg|"Flying" during a race. Agency vehicles on Agency Stockpile Island.jpg Video Category:Boats Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau